This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
In a so-called intermediate transferring type image forming apparatus which transfers toner images on sheets of paper using an intermediate transferring member, a construction to detect a resistance value of the intermediate transferring member and correct a primary transferring voltage output when forming images based on the detected resistance value so as to promote the stability of transferring (so-called primary transfer) efficiency of a toner image formed on an photosensitive surface of a photosensitive drum is so far known.
However, a resistance value of an intermediate transferring member fluctuates depending on environmental conditions such as ambient temperature, humidity, etc. and the influence of disturbing elements such as a printing operation and it is difficult to detect a resistance value of intermediate transferring members at stable sensitivity.